Indignant Giggles
by LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker
Summary: Left to their own devices and bored still in the life stream, the silver haired brothers set out to discover Cloud's ticklish spot, and manage to find Sephiroth's too. Humor, brotherly fluff. Collab.


_Leo: This is a little thing I wrote with a friend from deviantART. (caterpillartomoko . deviantart . com , without spaces) We were messing around in gmail's messenger and this just…happened. It was too cute not to share it!_

**Indignant Giggles**

"I'm bored..." said Yazoo.

"...You're always bored, brother." Kadaj replied, mindlessly flicking a stone at Loz.

"Then what to do?" asked Yazoo once again.

"I don't know. Not much to do in the life stream..." Kadaj sighed, looking around at the wavy greenness of it all.

"How about we materialize again and go tickle Big Brother?" asked Loz. "We did it once, we can do it again... right?"

Kadaj shrugged his shoulders. He did enjoy seeing Cloud glance around in that paranoid fashion. "It's better than doing nothing."

So, somehow within the concealment of industrial secrets, they descend from the life stream and in search for Big Brother. Kadaj looked around in a haze at the surroundings he could touch and at the same time couldn't. Blonde spikes of hair were not hard to be found in this area. And then, he spotted one. He gleefully made a big 'BOO!' at the owner of the hair, but disappointed to find...

"Wark!"

"A golden Chocobo?"

"... That's unfortunate..." Yazoo mumbled...He absently petted the Chocobo in his half solid form. "Where could brother be?" The Chocobo warked some more.

"Hey, guys. I found him" said Loz. They flew about and found Cloud lying on his back, in the ruins of the Sector 5 Church.

"He's so depressing..." Yazoo said, despite the irony. He wasn't visible to Cloud when he dropped next to him. "Do you think he knows who's messing with him?"

"One way to find out." said Kadaj, and he wiggled his finger at Cloud's underarms.

Cloud gave no respond.

Loz chuckled. "I wonder if he's ticklish like Yazoo is." He poked at Cloud's sensitive neck area.

"Quit comparing my sensitive area to Big Brother's!" Yazoo pouted, and tried Cloud's bare feet. Yet Cloud neither twitched nor even wriggled...

"This man has no feeling!" Kadaj gasped. He knelt to poke Cloud in the gut. Only once or twice, not figuring that it would do anything.

"Hahaha... you guys can poke all you want and Cloud won't give in, unless you really know where his vulnerability lies, " came a deeper voice behind the three...

Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz squeaked in unison and turned around slowly. They knew they were busted this time. Thankfully Cloud couldn't see them.

"Oh, then perhaps you, O great Sephiroth, know what would make Cloud give in and giggle..." Kadaj tried to say it smoothly... but failed... his voice was timid at the sight of their great master...

"Of course I do, child." He replied in a large voice by comparison. "It's much simpler than what you're trying. But you wouldn't know like I would," taunted Sephiroth. "Behold, Cloud's sensitive spot." Sephiroth lightly poked at the side of Cloud's waist and to the three's surprise; Cloud snorted and made a short, but certain giggle.

Cloud couldn't explain the sudden pinch in his side that made him laugh, but it was there and he could not control himself. He giggled against his own will.

"Oh!" The three exclaimed in awe. "How odd. I thought maybe girls would be ticklish like that, but Big Brother...?" Kadaj joined in the fun and gave another poke at the other side of Cloud's waist.

Cloud writhed on the floor, gasping between loud laughter. He was running out of breath and begging for whatever it was to stop. The only time he'd remembered laughing like that was when Sephiroth attacked his weak spot.

"You should have seen Cloud in that frilly dress back at Wall Market," said Sephiroth, giving Cloud another merciless poke. "He would have passed as a fine lady,"

"Stop it Sephiroth!" Cloud unknowingly shrieked. It was his natural reaction to respond like that in such a situation. He realized his words and he bolted up right looking around. No one was there...

"He was talking to you Sephiroth." Kadaj said, a little less meekly. "So you've done that before then?"

"Back when he was in that silly Troopers uniform, on Orientation Day," Sephiroth stopped the poking, as did the others. The looked up at their superior with utmost respect. "He was angsting almost as much as he is now. I was seated behind him in the very back because I had to attend the newcomers introduction." He continued, feeling like a storyteller. "There, President ShinRa gave his old boring prep and Cloud was nodding his head, asleep and failing to pay any attention. That irked me a bit, so I gave him a poke at the sides. You can imagine all heads turned at him—well, and me—when he howled out loud in front of everyone." he chuckled at the thought.

Yazoo's eyes widened at the thought. "Wow. And here I thought you were all so very serious..." He pondered a moment. "So you actually have human qualities."

"None of that!" spat Sephiroth.

He was going to turn away when Loz asked "Hmmm? Then where's your ticklish area?" Sephiroth froze.

"I bet we could wheedle it out of Cloud if we talked to him in his dream." Yazoo smirked with Kadaj. They were part Sephiroth, so naturally their combined efforts could be formidable.

"You'd better not...!" Sephiroth started to protest and showed very discreet panic. He wanted to grab them, but got held back by Loz, who also shared the equal qualities of Sephiroth's strength.

Kadaj giggled maniacally and whispered to Cloud who had settled back down and closed his eyes. Cloud would never realize that they were actually there. "Want some more of that, Cloud?" Kadaj whispered, trying every effort to mimic Sephiroth's voice...Cloud's eyebrows frowned...

"No..." He whispered, not understanding why the voice seemed a little different, but not fighting the anomalies his mind was making out of his estranged sleep patterns.

"But surely you must admit that was good, wasn't it? Brings back memories on Orientation Day, eh?" Kadaj tried again.

"That was so long ago..." Cloud mumbled...Sephiroth was mean..." He giggled in such a tone that is almost seemed childish.

"Now, why that little giggle, Cloud?" This time Yazoo was on the other ear, quietly teasing the blonde.

"He teased...never let me win..." His thoughts were tired and only fragments of sentences, but he was very understandable.

"But surely, getting tickled by the Great Sephiroth was... shall we say… Humiliating?" Yazoo whispered again with patience... "Did you try to get back at him?"

"...Yeah..." Came a mumble..."His ears... always... did the trick..." His sentence was broken but he didn't care. To his tired mind, he was speaking perfectly.

"That's good enough for us. Thanks, Nii-san," said Kadaj and he and Yazoo leered at Sephiroth.

"...It's undignified, but I hate both of you..." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the two scheming brothers.

Cloud woke up feeling very miserable. He looked around again. Clearly no one was around. But he could have sworn there were... beings... around him.

'He's funny when he's being paranoid.' Yazoo smirked to himself and turned to Sephiroth, "I wonder if he'd hear you...if we tickled you into a shrieking fit..." He pondered.

"One way to find out," said Kadaj, and he took his first turn blowing into Sephiroth's ears. Sephiroth tried to fight back his chuckles and to no avail. Loz, who still hadn't let go of him, secured him.

"Stop it, demon spawns." He gritted and bit the side of his mouth when Yazoo came to the other ear. "You're both evil incarnate."

"Well, we got it from you, right?" Yazoo smiled and, being even worse than Kadaj, nibbled at Sephiroth's earlobe.

Sephiroth twitched continuously, snorting his way out of a laugh. "You can't blame me on this, not this time. I choose when you can use that statement!" He stated indignantly, squirming against Loz.

"Hmm? Then hold on. If we got it from you, does that mean we are also extra ticklish at our ears?" Loz asked in confusion, and suddenly, everyone stopped moving. There was an awkward silence.

Sephiroth cackled lowly, managing to shake Loz off in that moment. "Run children. I am twice as cruel as you are and hell forbid I catch you."

"Now what are those guys up to?" came a voice from afar, in the Life stream. The tall figure of Zack looked upon Sephiroth chasing his three clones, who ran amok and shrieking like mad.

"I don't know, but it sure provides us with great entertainment," giggled Aerith beside him.

**The End**


End file.
